Zootopian Hearts (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short Request story about Sora having to fight off the Heartless with a help of a certain red panda and blue rabbit. (THIS WAS A BLAST HAVING TO WRITE IT)


"It's too powerful to take down on my own." A small lion said to himself with his hair slightly blowing from the wind caused by a spinning force of nature. Only it wasn't Mother Nature herself. It was something dark and empty. A Demon Tower. A Demon Tower in the middle of a street spewing out creatures of unspeakable horror such as Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodys, and even Powerwilds and Bouncywilds to somewhat fit the nature of the world they seek to destroy.

The lion boy looked over as he tries to defeat this spinning mass of Shadows with it just staying still, seemingly being too powerful to move since it must have some sort of shielding. Or maybe the Keyblade the lion was holding seemed weak? No. It couldn't be. This Keyblade was stylishing looking. Red and black from the tip of the Keyblade all the way to the bottom of the handle. By the end of the handle was dangling a small chain with there being a fox head shaped token by the end of it.

The Keyblade itself seemed to match his outfit as well. His jacket being of black and red with his shirt being black. Matching pants with a dark blue belt. Even having black fingerless gloves with yellow straps on them. The only thing that gave off bright colors was his yellow and black shoes. Shoes? In Zootopia? Seemed odd. Well that is because of how the lion himself wasn't just a lion.

His name is Sora. Sora, in the real world, is human. Why is he a lion? Well it is to keep the balance of order intact. I mean, a human walking around in a world full of anthropomorphic animals? That would be crazy and not of this world. Just like the Heartless being here. They are sent to destroy this world. To corrupt it as if it was their own plaything. It is bizarre how many there were. They seemed prepared too. More Shadows than any other time Sora had seen them. Heck, even the Demon Tower looks bigger than any normal one. Sora still had to do it. To protect the world of Zootopia.

"Ngh. Where is Donald and Goofy at?" Sora asks himself as he slashes at a Soldier coming at him and making the unholy creature vanish before his eyes. Donald and Goofy were separated from Sora since a Demon Swarm had separated the two and pushed them far away into the districts. Sora landing in the Savannah District with Donald and Goofy landing in the Rainforest District. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured. Still, Sora was by himself with having to deal with the Heartless in the city.

He slashed and attacked while dodging the Bouncywilds orbs as they fire with their slingshots. The Powerwilds keep jumping and dodging Sora's Keyblade while landing some hits. Sora jumps and dodges his way out of most of the hits and orbs by jumping and slamming down to take down most of the Heartless. Shadows and Powerwilds getting vanquished by the power of the Keyblade Sora held in his paws. The Fox Crimson was the name of it, and it was powerful. Even though Sora had no idea why his original Keyblade was turned into this. Still, he was doing well with it.

He moved to avoid a Soldiers attack but he fell for a trap as a Bouncywild placed a banana peel right where he was going to move. This had him slip on the banana peel and as he was in mid-air from the slip a dark orb fired from the same Bouncywild hit the lion boy to have him be knocked backed and be flung to a parked but empty car.

A loud thud was heard as he groaned from the pain and from how much more powerful the Heartless seemed to be. Why? Could there be so much despair and no hearts in this world? Or was it something else causing their sheer strength? Nobodies? Organization 13 having to give the Heartless more power? How could they all be somewhat stronger?

As a Powerwild charges and goes to slash at the downed lion, a blur of red happens to slash at the Heartless and having it fly backwards onto most of the Soldiers. All of which slowly vanish from being defeated.

A mammal lands in front of Sora. The mammal was a female with dark red and dark orange looking stripes on her big fluffy looking tail. Her arms and legs being of a darker brown. Her face had white on her muzzle and darker red with dark looking brown hair. Her eyes a very dark orange with big white ears. She looked somewhat stunning in her green t-shirt and dark blue shorts as she takes a stand and ready to fight the creatures invading her home. Meanwhile a blue rabbit comes over to the lion.

"Yo dude you ok?" The blue male bunny said with him having to be wearing a black beanie with a light gray hoodie and jeans on as he helps Sora up as he looks over to the red panda. "Katrice you ok?"

The red panda looked over to the two. "I'm ok Spazzie. Right now, we gotta deal with them!" Sora tries to object and tell the two mammals they had to escape the city. Before he could finish the red panda stood her ground. She wanted to protect her home. Her family. She couldn't leave anyone she loves behind. She then looked down after stepping her paw on something cold, she noticed two big looking weapons. One seemed to be a wooden looking handle with the blade itself being of honeypots with the tip being a spilled honey pot with bees around and the spilled honey having it all be shaped like a key. The end of the handle had a tied string with a token of a honey glazed covered honey pot by the end of it.

In quickness she grabs it by the handle and notices it seemed somewhat heavy but yet she held it in with both paws and ready to strike down the invading foes.

"W-wait! You should be careful with it!" Sora yells out to the red panda. "This weapon might be too much for y-" Before the lion could finish the red panda runs at one of the Heartless. A Large Body. She pounds on the big stomach with it seeming to take little damage and seemingly mocking her. In response she slides herself between its legs with ease as she steadies herself up to do a fatal blow to the back which has the Large Body fall forward and land on its stomach. In quickness, she jumps in the air and does a powerful slash on the back with the Large Body vanishing into thin air.

Sora and Spazzie looked on in amazement as she turned around and was ready to fight off the Soldiers and Shadows. "What has given her this much power?" Sora asked the blue rabbit who knew the right answer.

"Well she is a babysitter and she loves to take care of these four wholesome innocent fox kits. So I guess motherly instinct. Or good mammal instinct with the power of an angel." Spazz tells Sora as the lion gets his Keyblade ready and goes to help aid her.

As the blue rabbit was ready to charge with his paws ready to fight, he looked down at what Katrice was also looking at. A dropped weapon like the one she picked up. It was red with the handle being a deep blue. The handle itself seemed unique with a happy face on it. Having two lightish blue small blades sticking out. A small disc at the end. The string being white and having colorful looking small balls with the end of the string being a token of a happy face looking to be a doctor. The blade itself seemed to have a bunch of connected black pieces which intrigued Spazzie.

"Bingo!" The blue bunny grabs the handle and tries to lift with only to have it slightly be off the ground before he places it back down. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Katrice and Sora slashed and dashed at the incoming enemies. The Powerwilds and Bouncywilds kept going at trying to attack this new fighter. Yet all they met was being defeated one by one by the meancacing good hearted red panda.

"Hey! You're pretty good at this!" Sora says as he jumps up and does a combo attack on two Soldiers he got up in the air.

"Thanks!" She dodges a dark orb from a Bouncywild and quickly dashes to the Heartless to knock it far away and have it vanish. "You're not so bad yourself! What are these weapons anyway?!"

Sora slashes and spins around on a group of Shadows to vanquish them. "I made them!" He yells as he lies to protect the order. He couldn't tell, even if she seems to be a master of Keyblades.

Katrice and Sora keep fighting off the creatures while Spazzie kept trying to lift the weapon with all of his might. As the Heartless seem to be mowed down with the Shadows retreating into the Demon Tower, the spinning form of the Shadows starts to move. It knows that it is down on its last leg. So it starts to move wildly with Soara, Katrice, and Spazzie watching on. The tower itself starts to fire many Shadows at Sora and Katrice. The lion and red panda keep hitting and making sure to destroy the Heartless before they could touch the ground as the Demon Tower starts to move more and sending in more.

However with Katrice being distracted, the last Powerwild charges at her with a quick swoosh of its claws. It knocks the red panda down with now only Sora to take down the never ending Shadows being ejected from the spinning and fierce Demon Tower.

Spazzie watches with horror in his eyes. Katrice was hurt and on the ground. Sora couldn't do anything or else the two would be surrounded by them swarm. Spazzie screamed out to her as the Powerwild was running at her with its claw ready to finish off the mammal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blue rabbit shouts with anger in his voice and his heart and mind in union telling him what he has to do. Protect Katrice. He runs and hops over to the evil creature as his pure strength from both his rage and his caring side helped him lift that Keyblade and as he makes it to the concrete, he swishes his Keyblade down and right at the Powerwild as it vanishes before his eyes. He pants heavily as he is now able to carry the weapon and look over to Katrice. "Y-you ok?!"

The red panda gets up with her weapon still being held in her paw with her only getting a slight scratch on the cheek. "I'm fine. Thank you Spazzie." Before anymore heartwarming moments could be shared, the Demon Tower starts to spin faster as it starts to come right at the heros. Thankfully, their Keyblades deflect the attack.

"Ok guys! We got this! Just follow your heart and never give in to fear! Let the light shine through!" Sora's speech was met with both of his new friends agreeing and getting themselves ready to battle. At the same time they all jump together and towards the Demon Tower as they slash and hit it with all of their might. It kept moving side to side and throwing more Heartless at them. Spazzie and Katrice keep their guards up. Landing on the street and slashing down the attacking and falling foes. As Katrice defeats a Shadow, her weapon starts to somewhat glow. As it does, it turns from a sword like weapon into a pair of blasters.

"Huh. This is something." Katrice says as she tests out her weapons, shooting out bees at the Demon Tower. "AWESOME!" She charges in while shooting down the spinning swarm of Heartless while taking defending Sora as he keeps fighting it.

Spazzie looks over as he sees his weapon glowing slightly. He sees that the black part of the sword was moving slowly in waves. His eyes widened slightly. "Nanobots?! YES!" He rushes over to aid the red panda and lion as his Keyblade starts to form many shapes and objects as it damages the Demon Tower a ton. The spinning mass of the Heartless starts to try to move away as slowly it was losing more and more of the Shadows.

"STRIKE IT DOWN! THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Sora yells out as Spazzie uses his finisher to which he is engulfed in a sphere of nanobots which start to attack and heavily damages the Demon Tower. Katrice uses her Keyblade to form it into a Sweet Launcher with her shooting at so many of the Heartless to prevent them from escaping or attacking Sora, who jumps up high and dives down right at the Demon Tower that was standing still and suffering from the attacks. His Fox Crimson Keyblade light up in fire as in one quick swish of his Keyblade, the Demon Tower falls and crumbles apart.

The nanobots cease their attack and let Spazzie out of the slowly disappearing sphere with them returning to the Keyblade he has. Katrice's launcher was starting to turn back to the Keyblade it was before as Sora lands on his paws and looks to see the Heartless falling down and poofing away as they all were vanquished.

The lion looks over to the two mammals that saved him. Pretty much, saved a part of their new world. He goes over to the two and looks at them. "Thank you. Without your help I could have been done for."

"No problem dude." Spazzie says as he offers back the Keyblade. "You can have your weapons back. They seem super advanced, even for our technology." The blue rabbit questioned with the lion thanking him for the compliment, even having Katrice give the Keyblade back as well as he starts to walk off.

"Where you going?" Katrice asks the lion as he looks back with a smile.

"I got to find my friends. Good luck to you guys. Right now my friends need me. Thank you so much for your help!" Before the mammals could ask if they could help Sora runs off in quick speed as he rushes to find where Donald and Goofy are.

"Heh. Nice ki-ow!" Katrice yelps in pain after she had sprained a muscle on her leg from jumping so much. Spazzie quickly grabs her and lifts her up to carry her as he holds her with his arms, having to promise to take her to the hospital. "Uhh. You know I can walk fine right?"

"I know. I don't want you to hurt yourself more. Plus we gotta take care of you. Also you are much lighter than that weapon." Spazzie says with him getting a slight snuggle from Katrice and a soft rewarding thank you. Both for helping her and for the compliment of her being light. The two mammals walk the other way, with their minds and hearts both hoping they will meet Sora again sometime. They give him hope that he will find his friends, and stop these invaders from taking over their world.


End file.
